Isabela
thumb "Wart ihr jemals während eines Sturmes auf dem offenen Meer, das ist das beste Gefühl das es gibt" Isabela ist der Kapitän des Piratenschiffs Sirenengesang. Sie kann die Duelist Spezialisierung in Dragon Age: Origins lehren; und ist ein Begleiter und eine Option bezüglich Romanzen zu Hawke in Dragon Age II."Dragon Age Developer Diary - The Story". IGN. Retrieved 2011-01-11. Hintergrund thumb|226px Isabela stammt aus Rivain, aber ist weit gereist und hat viele Orte in ihrem Leben besucht. Sie war einst mit dem Besitzer des The Siren's Call verheiratet, bis er durch Zevran aus unbekannten Gründen getötet wurde. So erbte sie das Schiff. Sie war nicht wirklich traurig über den Tod ihres Mann und nannte ihn einen "großen Bastard", das erklärt auch die nahezu herzliche Freundschaft zu Zevran. Auf ihren Reisen hat sie eine spezielle Kampftechnik kennengelernt, die Wert auf Geschwindigkeit legt und nicht auf Stärke. Sie hat die Technik durch den Kampf von vielen verschiedenen Kriegern gelernt und nennt sich daher selbst einen Duellant. Beteiligung Dragon Age: Origins Isabela ist auf Die Perle zu finden. Ihr Schiff befindet sich in Denerim um die Vorräte aufzufüllen und andere "Gefälligkeiten vom Festland". Zevran kennt sie bereits und gibt in Llomerryn bekannt, dass sie die Königin der östlichen See ist und die schärfste Klinge hat. Um Isabela zu überzeugen, dass sie euch die Duelist Spezialisierung lehrt, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Schlagt sie in einem Kartenspiel, oder "lerne sie näher kennen" indem du ihr ins Bett folgst. Sobald die Spezialisierung erlernt wurde, ist Isabela nicht mehr auf Der Perle zu finden. Um Isabela im Kartenspiel zu besiegen, muss der Hüter schnell genug sein um die Karten zu ergreifen oder aber sie beim betrügen zu erwischen. Wenn Zevran or Leliana vor Ort sind, können Sie zum Gewinn des Kartenspiels beitragen. Wenn du Isabela näher kennenlernen möchtest, muss der Wächter sie überzeugen, der Geschicklichkeitsbonus muss mindestens bei 75 liegen. Wenn der Hüter sich in einer '' Romanze'' mit Morrigan, Leliana oder Alistair befindet, wird Isabela nicht mit ihm ins Bett gehen. Wenn allerdings Leliana und Alistair nicht nur mit dem Wächter in einer Liebesbeziehung stehen, dann werden sie an einem Dreier Spaß haben (Möglich wäre sogar ein Vierer) und ihre Akzeptanz wird zunehmen. Zevran wird von Isabela eingeladen(unabhängig von seiner Beziehung zum Wächter). Wenn der Wächter das akzeptiert, steigt die Zustimmung von Zevran. Zevran wird allerdings nicht teilnehmen, wenn Alistair mit dabei ist. Die folgenden Kombinationen sind möglich: :# Isabela-Warden :# Isabela-Warden-Leliana :# Isabela-Warden-Zevran :# Isabela-Warden-Alistair (nur wenn der Hüter weiblich ist) :# Isabela-Warden-Leliana-Zevran Reaktionen * (Wenn der Wächter weiblich ist) Wenn Oghren in der Gruppe ist, wird er ohnmächtig sobald der Wächter, Leliana und Isbabela zu Bett gehen. * Wenn der Wächter eine Beziehung zu Morrigan hat, kann er trotzdem mit Isabela schlafen - vorausgesetzt Morrigan ist nicht in seiner Gruppe. Sympathien Wenn du Begleiter mit ins Bett zu Isabela einlädst, brauchst du folgende Sympathien: * wenn er hinzukommt. * wenn sie hinzukommt und der Wächter weiblich ist. * wenn du Isabelas Einladung akzeptierst, dass er hinzukommt. * wenn du Isabelas Einladung abschlägst, dass er hinzukommt. Dragon Age II Isabela spielt eine wichtige Rolle in Dragon Age II als Begleiter. "Isabela ist Geißel von zwei Küsten, vier Nationen und zahlreicher Tavernen. Sie ist geschickt im Umgang mit dem Dolch und Beleidungen, und es ist schwer zu wissen welche Schnitte tiefere Wunden hervorrufen. Es ist selten, dass sie sich lange an einem Ort aufhält, aber nachdem ihr Schiff nun aus Trümmern besteht, muss sie sich mit dem begnügen was Kirkwall an Beute zu bieten hat. Zahlreiche Probleme für die Reichen und Törichten, aber großer Spaß für sie. Sie wird ebenso begehrt wie gefürchtet und ob man durch ihre Klinge fällt oder zu ihren Füßen spielt für sie keine Rolle. Obwohl sie Schiffbruch erlitten hat und gejagt wird, hat Isabela noch nicht entschieden, ob sie bereits in die Enge getrieben ist. Dafür hat sie einfach zuviel Spaß.""Isabela". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-11. Isabela landete in Kirkwall nachdem ihr Schiff inklusive Mannschaft auf Grund gelaufen war. Hawke trifft sie im Gehängten Mann an. Isabela stahl das Buch von Kuslun von den Qunari und bitte Hawke es ihr wiederzubeschaffen, damit sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit abschließen kann. Eine von Isabelas Spezialisierungen ist der scharlachrote Pirat. Romanze "Endlich finde ich jemand mit dem ich zusammen sein will und genau dann entscheiden die Templer verrückt zu spielen." Ein Romanze mit Isabela kann man erst in Akt II richtig beginnen, denn vorher kann man nur mit ihr flirten. In Akt II geht es dann zu Sache. Isabela mag Dinge die Spaß machen und humorvolle Antworten. Wenn man mit ihr zum ersten Mal das Lager geteilt hat, erfolgt nachher eine Sequenz über Liebe. Hört man ihr zu wie sie von ihrer Gefangenschaft in ihrer Ehe berichtet, geht sie anschließend unter dem Vorwand Hawke würde alles "verkomplizieren". Doch Ende Akt II wenn Hawke ihr hilft das Buch wiederzubeschaffen egal ob unter dem Vorwand es den Qunari zurückzugeben oder nicht. Wird sie in der Feste des Vicomtes das Buch dem Arischok überreichen mit dem Einwand es wäre Hawkes schlechter Einfluss. Wenn Hawke alle ihrer vier Erweiterungen kauft und dabei ne Romanze eingeht, erhält Isabela das Romantik Outfit mit einem schwarzen Korsett. Wird Hawke am Ende Vicomte so bleibt sie bei ihm, wird er jedoch nicht Vicomte wird Hawke teil ihrer Mannschaft und fliehen zusammen aus Kirkwall. Rüstungserweiterung Isabelas Rüstungsupgrades können an den folgenden Orten erstanden werden: *Akt II Roben von Jean Luc; Oberstadt *Akt II Unterstadt *Akt II Unterstadt während der Quest "Fang einen Dieb" *Akt III In der Höhle des Varteral während der Quest "Krähenmord" thumb|294px Geschenke *Isabelas erstes Geschenk kann während der Quest "Schwarzpulver Gefälligkeit" in Akt II, kann in einer Truhe in den Schmuggler Höhlen gefunden werden. Es ist ein Schiff in der Flasche. *Das zweite Geschenk, den Anhänger aus Rivain findet man nachts in dem Gulli in Akt III. Freundschaft/Feindschaft Isabela mag alles was Spaß macht und natürlich Rum. Mit humorvollen Antworten bekommt man am besten ihre Freundschaft. Da sie einst in einer Ehe war, mag sie es gar nicht wenn man Ehefrauen wie Vieh behandelt. Sie liebt die Freiheit und unterstützt den Gedanken, dass jeder über sein eigenes Leben bestimmen soll. Sprüche "Hm... Abtrünnige Prostituierte?... Abtrunnierte*lacht*"(Während der Quest in der blühenden Rose) "Unsere Fehler machen uns zu dem was wir sind" Wissenswertes * "Isabela" ist nicht ihr Geburtsname. Ihr richtiger Name (und Nachname) sind unbekannt."Was wissen wir bisher? Updated: 8 Jan 2011 *spoilers*". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-11. * Mika Simmons ist nicht die Stimme von Isabela wie in Origins; dies ist so um Verwirrungen zu vermeiden, da sie auch Anora in Origins gesprochen hat. Referenzen Kategorie:Dragon Age II Begleiter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dragon Age